House Mallister
' House Mallister' is a large Gothic House that makes its home within the fortress realm of the Vale of Mallister, and they are a special house with larger powers then most under the Kingdom Of Lucerne. House Mallister remained seperate from the conflicts that rages across the Riverlands and only recently have they entered the world of politics and even this only relunctantly. House Mallister dominates the Lucernian State of the Vale of Mallister and from this it is one of the most reclusive of the states of Lucerne and only their defences have allowed them to ignore the calls of Lucerne. House Mallister started as all Gothic Houses did when they fled the coming of the Andals and they found themselves lost in the swamps north of the growing Riverlands. Becoming lost led House Mallister to travel the western path southward which led them into the less known parts of the Riverlands, and eventually led them into a massive valley, which they named the Vale of Mallister. For generations they grew inside the Vale, and gained a powerful following which they did not use to end any of the conflicts that raged nearly constantly amongst the Houses in the Riverlands. Eventually the rule of Harren led House Mallister to joining the growing conflict in the Riverlands, and their involvement helped to tip the balance of power in the region. This also led to their lands becoming the source of great mystery as since noone has seen it they have no idea what it would be like or what your doing. Over time as the members of House Mallister grew powerful they turned Surdenfane into their own personal paradise where crime, poverty, and death were basically unheard of. This was accomplished through the brutal repression of criminals in the town of whom came to reside in the far more nefarious Vurdenfane west of Surdenfane, and the rivalry between these two towns has become legendary because of this fact. History Early History House Mallister started as all Gothic Houses did when they fled the coming of the Andals and they found themselves lost in the swamps north of the growing Riverlands. Becoming lost led House Mallister to travel the western path southward which led them into the less known parts of the Riverlands, and eventually led them into a massive valley, which they named the Vale of Mallister. For generations they grew inside the Vale, and gained a powerful following which they did not use to end any of the conflicts that raged nearly constantly amongst the Houses in the Riverlands. Noteable Members Family Members *Jason Mallister **Melia Mallister ***Patrik Mallister **** † Cerlina Waller. Killed by Valleria Mallister *****Deleria Mallister *****Povin Mallister *****Mavin Mallister ****Valleria Mallister (Valleria Mudd) *****Cruto Mallister *****Seleria Mallister *****Esrin Mallister ***Nelies Mallister * † Laela Mallister. Died during a plague outbreak ** † Jander Mallister. Died during a plague outbreak ***Jander Mallister II. ****Leona Mallister *****Patrek Mallister *****Selie Mallister ***Ileria Mallister ****Dogan Mien *Joseph Mallister ** † Talia Mallister. Died during a plague outbreak ***Arven Mallister ***Ordon Mallister ***Whenia Mallister *** † Kulia Mallister. Died during a plague outbreak Other Noteables Vassal Houses House Mudd See Also : House Mudd House Mudd is a medium sized Goth house located inside the Vale of Mallister in the fortress of Meanisburg. House Mudd joined House Mallister when they travelled through the mountains and into the Vale of Mallister, and since this day they have been a loyal vassal of House Mallister gaurding over the pathway through their control over Meanisburg. House Mudd started as all Gothic Houses did when they fled the coming of the Andals by moving southward towards anything that they thought was away from the Andals. As they travelled southward they were taken over by House Mallister who led them into the Riverlands and as time went on they found themselves lost in the swamps north of the growing Riverlands. Becoming lost led House Mallister to travel the western path southward which led them into the less known parts of the Riverlands, and eventually led them into a massive valley, which they named the Vale of Mallister. Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in the Riverlands Category:Goths Category:Goth House in Lucerne Category:Houses in the Vale of Mallister